


Money over Morals

by Mordu



Category: Warframe
Genre: Bribery, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordu/pseuds/Mordu
Summary: Vian really wanted some of those primed mods, and he's no stranger to selling himself to get what he wants.





	Money over Morals

It had been a while since Vian had been to one of the Relays. He was never much of a social person-- despite how much he liked to receive praise-- so most of his dealings were done through online platforms. At the most he'd visit a Relay to check up on the Red Veil there to see if he could help them out, or to go pester Darvo.

On his rare visits, the Relays were relatively quiet, but today's crowd was innumerable. People of all sorts crowded through the main platform, some of them Tenno within their Warframes, others simple footsoldiers. The clamor of conversation was near deafening.

 _"It's almost time!"_ Vian heard someone mutter excitedly as he passed by. _"Just a few more minutes!"_

If there was something Vian was, it was _curious_. Just a few minutes... He could stick around for that long. He moved aside the crowd, stopping to lean up against a column, crossing his arms. Normally, Vian's mere presence demanded attention-- he _never_ left home without getting pretty first-- but not his beauty, nor the presence of a dozen or so Warframes garnered anyone's gaze. Instead, everyone was focused on one spot near the middle of the platform.

Several minutes passed, Vian becoming restless among the crowd of people. He stood, glancing around once more before he began to depart... when a glimmer of blue energy caught his eye. The tiny shard flitted through the air, unfolding into several blue shapes. The crowd became tense, but silent, all watching as the coalescing of energy became a bright flash, and then before them stood a figure.

**"The wait is over, Tenno."**

At first glance he didn't look particularly special-- Vian assumed from his looks that he was probably human, standing at around six feet or so, dressed in mostly dark teal. Beyond his clothing it was hard to make out what sort of build he had, and the man's face was obscured by a sort of veil, one that covered all but his cheeky smirk.

**"Baro Ki'Teer has arrived."**

Vian almost wanted to vomit. This was what they were waiting for, some half-wit vendor with an ego the size of Jupiter? Vian rolled his eyes, turning to the person who had been standing near him. "Who's this _hack_?"

The young girl's eyes went wide, "That's Baro Ki'Teer! He sells the best stuff in all of the universe!"

Vian chuckled at her naivety, standing up straight. "Mm, is that so?"

Within seconds Baro was flooded with buyers, each tapping away at his selection, which was displayed on projected screens. Vian could see the items as they scrolled past, but he wasn't close enough to read much of anything. The crowd didn't seem to be dispersing, and in fact seemed to be getting worse, even though only a few moments had passed.

Vian was curious, but not _that_ curious. He'd perhaps come back later to see what this Baro character was all about, but for now he had more important matters to attend to. Pushing past, he made his way to the Red Veil room.

\---

Vian was anything but social, but when it came to his kin within Red Veil, he felt it necessary to connect with them on some levels, even if it meant spending time preparing the newbies. One thing that Vian wasn't guilty of was disrespecting the syndicate-- even the new members were treated well by Vian, a trait that made him an excellent person to deal with recruits. Did he enjoy training a bunch of newcomers? Heavens no. But for the Veil, he would oblige.

Several hours had passed, and Vian felt it was time for him to head back to his ship, as he was growing tired of so much interaction. He briefly hit the showers to freshen up, giving a wave to the initiates as he left in a flourish of black cloak.

The Relay had become much more quiet now, a thankful reprieve from the day's earlier commotion. Vian's heels clacked against the metal floors as he walked, his coat flowing behind him in a mesmerizing fashion. As he began to approach the center room, a familiar figure came into view. That same man from earlier was still here. Baro Ki'Teer, or whatever his _stupid_ name was. There was still a bit of a group before him, but the floor was not nearly as hectic as before. Vian descended the steps leading to the platform, casting a side glance at the display screens as he passed.

"You there, _Tenno_."

Vian raised a brow, stopping and turning his heel to face the man.

"You look like a person of _exceptional_ taste." My, he certainly did have the voice of a corporate _fiend_. "Come browse my wares, I promise you won't be disappointed."

Vian gave a purposefully sarcastic smile, taking a step forward to get a better look at one of the screens. He'd seen these weapons before, but... not of this sort. From the images displayed, it seemed as if these were coated in an iridescent paint of some sort, to which Baro had them listed as Prisma.

"Mm, a bunch of shiny guns. No thanks, I've got what I need."

"You see, but you do not _look_." Baro sang, reaching out to tap at the screen, swiping it up. "That is only some of what I offer."

Vian nearly wanted to behead this man, and it showed in his outward demeanor. He considered just walking away, but his damned curiosity just wouldn't _let_ him. Again he returned his gaze to the screen, scanning over the rest of the list. There was something he'd never seen before, a "Primed" augment for the Warframes. Incandescent in white, there was no mistaking that these were much better than the ones he had installed into his Nidus.

Instinctively he raised a brow, leaning in a bit closer, scrolling some more. He tapped at one of the augments, glancing up at the price. He expected the prices to be rather exorbitant (and they were, starting out at a mere one million credits), but there was a second form of currency listed in gold that he did not recognize.

"What is this, here?" He said, pointing to the little gold icon.

"Ah, that is my personal form of currency, the Ducat. I assume of which you have none." Baro chuckled, "Alas, I'm afraid you're out of luck."

It was then a sinister idea came to Vian's mind. In the most sultry and flirtatious tone he could possibly conjure he simply said, "Mm, what a shame...", fluttering his long lashes and pursing his lips.

Vian couldn't see Baro's eyes through the veil he wore, but the man's entire body went rigid. That reaction was enough to make Vian grin like a devil.

"I guess I'll just have to come back some other time, then..."

"N-Now hold on, just a moment," Baro stuttered, earning the attention of the small crowd of people.

Vian saw this man as the type not to lose his composure very easily, and here he was tripping over his words. He couldn't have been prouder in this very moment.

Baro took a moment to gather his cool before speaking up again, glancing around at the others, who quickly returned their gaze to the screens. "Let's talk _business_ , shall we? How about... you meet me in the Observatory in, say..." He cast a sideways glance at the customers currently perusing his wares, "Half an hour?"

"Mm, make it twenty minutes." Vian said firmly, running his tongue along his teeth. He hoped Baro knew what he was getting himself into-- _Trouble_. "Don't be late."

**Author's Note:**

> This was written rather quickly, so there may be some errors or whatever. (I'm not a very good writer, okay?) :V


End file.
